The Ice Cream Incident
by Serenity Meowth
Summary: Serena and Darien get into a fight over some spilled ice cream. One-shot.


**Written on:**5/26/05, and sometime in 2004.

**Posted on:**5/26/05

**Warnings:** Fluff

**One-shot**

This is based on the very beginning, after Jupiter has appeared but before Darien and Serena know who the other really is, k?

* * *

The warm Sunday was drawing to a close, with just weeks left of school before summer vacation, and Serena Tsukino realized she had yet to do her report- that was due the very next day.

"Oh, no!" She wailed, "What am I going to do? Oh, Luna, why didn't you remind me?" She started running around, panicking like a complete lunatic.

"So now, not only is it my responsibility to make sure you survive as a sailor scout, but to also make sure you get your schoolwork done? I don't think so!" Luna said.

Serena's eyes swelled up with tears as she over reacted again, "Oh, Luna, why do you have to always be so mean to me?" Serena wailed as she grabbed her pink purse and ran out of her house.

"That girl..." Luna murmured, shaking her head.

20 minutes later, Serena walked out of the ice cream parlor, happily licking on a triple cone of mint chocolate chip. She was walking back home with her comfort food, when she spotted Rei and Ami across the street. Evidently, _they_ had finished their reports.

"Ooh, guys, wait up!" Serena shouted to them, running quickly. Her plan was to run up her side of the street towards them, then cross. But her plans were crushed, along with her ice cream, as she ran into some unfortunate person coming out of a store while she was paying no attention.

CRASH!

"Dang, there goes my ice cream!" Said Serena, noticing her empty hand.

"Yeah, right onto me!" said a disgusted male.

Serena looked up and saw Darien. He looked up and saw her.

"Aw, not you!" They said.

"I should have figured it was you, meatball head! No one else is that klutzy." Darien remarked.

"Hmph! You should have had enough courtesy to watch where you're going!" Serena said snootily.

"Me! I was simply minding my own business, and you came barreling down the street straight into-"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The voice caused them to both look up.

Ami and Rei looked at them questionably.

"What did you do to poor Darien?" Rei demanded to know, batting her eyelashes at Darien and glaring at Serena at the same time.

"I did nothing! It was all him!" Serena said, pointing her finger at Darien.

"It most definitely was not! And just look at my shirt, it's covered in your ice cream! I demand that you pay for this!" Darien said to Serena.

"Huh? That was your fault, not mine!"

Ami and Rei just quietly snuck away.

Serena and Darien continued arguing, until Serena noticed her friends were gone.

"Great, just great, now my friends are gone! And I really needed their help on my report that's due tomorrow! Now I have no chance of finishing it, and no ice cream!" Serena said, her arms crossed.

"It's just like the meatball head to wait until the very last minute." Darien said, smirking.

Serena turned red, but just continued to glare at Darien. She noticed how dark it was getting out side, and remembering she need her report finished, she just hopped up and walked away.

"Hey, hey," Darien said, jumping up and following her," Where are you going, huh? We still must discuss the payment of my shirt. This was expensive, you know!"

Serena walked on in silence, ignoring Darien. Until he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

" Come on," he said, pulling her close to him, " Stop walking, and listen to me!"

Serena blushed and jerked her hand away. She continued walking towards her home.

Darien gladly followed her, to continue the pestering.

"I guess I'll just have to follow you until you decide to pay me back for that shirt," Darien said smugly.

Serena stopped, causing Darien to run into her.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Darien asked.

Serena whirled around. She pressed her lips against Darien's. Her hands rested against his chest. She kissed him as he just stood, shocked, paralyzed.

Finally he regained his senses. Darien grabbed her wrists and yanked her away from him, but didn't let go.

"What was that about?" he demanded an answer. "Why'd you kiss me if you hate me, huh?"

Serena bit her lower lip, but didn't answer. She looked away. Darien let go of her wrists, and gently turned her head by grabbing onto her chin.

"Serena, what's going on?" Darien asked in a quiet voice.

Serena jerked her head away and took off.

Darien ran after her and wrapped his arms around her to get her to stop. Serena thrashed around, causing the both of them to tumble to the ground, rolling down the steep ditch, out of the view of everyone

"Stop running! Answer me, why did you kiss me ?" His face was just inches from her's. There was no escape, none.

Serena looked him clear in the eyes. "I, um, kissed you because," she cleared her throat, " Because I, um, love you."

'The cat was already out of the bag when I kissed him, so I might has well have told him the truth, that I love him!' Serena thought.

"Oh," Darien said, releasing Serena. But he still remained on top of her. They were both shocked at what Serena just said. Who would suspect it, the way the two bickered constantly?

"Since you could admit it, I will, too," Darien said, inhaling deeply. "I love you, too, Serena Tsukino. I know I constantly argue with you, but I was always too timid to ask you out. Especially because of the age difference between us. Arguing was the only time I really ever got to spend with you."

Serena's eyes went wide, then shut as Darien kissed her. They stopped only when Seen realized how late it was. It was completely dark now, with only the stars and the moon giving them light.

She pushed Darien off with all her strength, and said," Ack! Darien, why didn't you tell me it was getting so late? You know I have school tomorrow!"

She got up and started to walk quickly away, stopping when she realized she was leaving Darien behind.

"Sorry, meatball head," Darien said as he jogged to catch up with her, wrapping his hand with hers. " I was too busy making out with you to notice the time. You're a great kisser, you know."

Serena blushed and smiled.

Darien continued, "But don't think that those kisses makes up for my ruined shirt!"

Serena's eyes narrowed as she hit him with her purse.

"Hey, I was just kidding! You know that, right, meatball head?" Darien asked Serena's retreating form. "Come back!"

Darien sighed, "I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" He ran off to apologize to his love, Serena.

* * *

Yay! Finished. It's kinda short, but it's just fluff! Sorry that it's a bit rushed...I found a paper while I was cleaning my room-for the first time in forever- yesterday , that had the beginning of this fic written on it from earlier this year. I think I wrote it on the bus ride home from school. But I decided to finish it and post it, so enjoy!

Please review! And be nice:)


End file.
